


Pustynna żmija

by Stokrot



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: Kiedy pęka tama, od lat blokująca stłamszone emocje, cień węża może pochłonąć wszystko: ludzi, przyjaźń, rodzinę, cały kraj. Czy jednak na pewno musi się to skończyć katastrofą? W noc po obaleniu muru milczenia pora na pierwszą szczerą rozmowę. Przyniesie wyrok czy ocalenie?
Relationships: Jamil Viper & Kalim Al-Asim
Kudos: 12





	Pustynna żmija

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale... zafiksowałam się. Ship spadł na mnie całkiem znienacka i bez zapowiedzi, a te dwie pustynne bestyjki zawróciły mi w głowie bez reszty, co już dość dawno mi się nie zdarzyło. Szczególnie Jamil, mój uroczy, skomplikowany wewnętrznie żmij <3\. No i w efekcie fik napisał się właściwie sam, o. Zatem - miłego ^^.

****

_I’m wondering – are you my best friend  
Feels like a river’s rushing through my mind  
I wanna ask you if this is all just in my head.  
(…)  
I wonder if you are to good to be true  
And would it be alright if I pulled you closer”  
  
BTS V ‘Sweet Night’ _

Noc miała się ku końcowi; niebo na wschodzie powoli zaczynało nabierać fiołkowej barwy, lekko podszytej pomarańczem – znak, że wkrótce będzie świtać. Jamil poprawił narzuconą na ramiona bluzę – było dość chłodno, choć nie tak zimno jak nocą na prawdziwej pustyni – po czym odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając na blednące gwiazdy. Cisza. Spokój. Co za przyjemna odmiana po zgiełku minionego wieczoru…

Skrzywił się mimowolnie na samo wspomnienie. Oczywiście, Kalim uparł się na tę swoją paradę: słonie, wielbłądy, pawie i co tam jeszcze… aż szło dostać zawrotów głowy od samego patrzenia. Na koniec zaś, obowiązkowo, uczta oraz tańce – a wszystko po to, aby uczcić „szczęśliwe zakończenie”, jak raczył ogłosić wszem i wobec dziedzic jednego z najważniejszych rodów Krainy Piasków.

Jamil popatrzył przed siebie, na wciąż skąpaną w półmroku pustynię. Temu radosnemu głuptasowi wydawało się, że może ot tak przejść do porządku dziennego nad wszystkim, co się wydarzyło – ale to nie była baśń, w której wszystko można było naprawić cudowną mocą przyjaźni. Prawdziwe życie nie działało w ten sposób. Świat nie był aż tak prosty i Jamil doskonale o tym wiedział. Nawet jeśli koniec końców dał się wciągnąć w świętowanie i taniec u boku Kalima, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że kary nie uniknie. Nawet jeśli jeszcze wczoraj rzucał dumne deklaracje o tym, że nie zamierza się więcej powstrzymywać ani z nikim przegrać, to teraz, gdy miał czas spokojnie o tym pomyśleć, dostrzegał, że jego przyszłość nie rysuje się w najjaśniejszych barwach. Bądź co bądź, w pełni świadomie czy też nie, wystąpił przeciwko pierworodnemu synowi arystokraty – a coś takiego nie mogło mu ujść płazem. I mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że kara dotknie wyłącznie jego samego, nie zaś jego rodzinę…

Zacisnął dłonie na rzeźbionej balustradzie balkonu, aż pobielały mu kostki. Tak, nadal chciał, by wreszcie go doceniono. By nie musiał odgrywać kogoś gorszego, niż był, tylko ze względu na pozycję Kalima. By nie musiał wiecznie tkwić w jego cieniu, ukrywając swój prawdziwy potencjał, co było dla niego upokarzające. Niemniej w szaleństwie, które go dotknęło, całkiem zapomniał o bliskich. Owszem, miałby sporo do zarzucenia swoim rodzicom w kwestii tego, jak pokierowali jego życiem, ale nigdy świadomie nie sprowadziłby na nich krzywdy. No i była jeszcze Nasira. Gdyby i ona miała ucierpieć przez jego działania, nigdy by sobie nie darował. Zresztą…

Zerknął przez ramię. Kalim spał w najlepsze z rękami rozrzuconymi na posłaniu i na pół zrzuconym z siebie przykryciem. Ot, ani jednej troski ani obawy, jak zwykle. Całkiem jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby minionego popołudnia człowiek, którego dotąd miał za najlepszego przyjaciela, nie obrócił się przeciw niemu. Doprawdy, cóż za naiwny, beznadziejny, ufny głupiec…!

Jamil zaklął w duchu. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że żałuje tego, co zrobił – bo też wcale nie było to takie łatwe. Nadal był zdania, że miał swoje racje. Że miał prawo zrobić to, co zrobił. Czuł, że się dusi, narzucone mu ograniczenia były jak gorący piasek, w którym tonął, nigdzie nie znajdując oparcia. Czy było aż tak dziwne, że, przyparty do muru, postanowił zawalczyć o swoje? Wbrew temu, co powiedział wcześniej, nie nienawidził Kalima, choć koniec końców to on najbardziej odczuł jego gniew. Nie… Nienawidził tego przeklętego systemu, który postawił go w pozycji sługi, choć on sam czuł, że stać go na o wiele więcej. Niekompetencja i niefrasobliwość Kalima były kroplą, która przepełniła czarę… Chciał dać mu nauczkę, pokazać w jak niesprawiedliwym i zakłamanym świecie żyje, sprawić, aby wreszcie przejrzał na oczy. Nie chciał…

\- Jamil…? Nie śpisz…?

Obrócił się raptownie, napotykając zaspane, karminowe spojrzenie. Kalim podniósł się na łokciu i ziewnął, po czym popatrzył na niego już przytomniej.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zagadnął, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niepokój. – Dobrze się czujesz? Coś cię bo-…

\- Nie – uciął Jamil gwałtowniej, niż zamierzał, na powrót odwracając się ku pustynnej panoramie za oknem. – Nic mi nie jest, jasne…? Kładź się i śpij.

\- Ani mi się śni! – zaprotestował Kalim, zaś w chwilę potem rozległ się szelest i ciche skrzypnięcie – niechybny znak, że prefekt Scarabii przysiadł na łóżku. Jamil skrzywił się. Przeczuwał, że nie uda mu się uniknąć tej rozmowy, a nieszczególnie miał na nią ochotę. Niech to…

\- Znowu to robisz – zauważył oschle. – Zachowujesz się jak rozpuszczony, samolubny smarkacz…

\- …och… - Jego towarzysz wyraźnie przygasł. Jamil miał skrytą nadzieję, że to wystarczy, ale, jak to często bywało w wypadku dziedzica rodu Asim, także i tym razem się przeliczył.

\- Powiedz… jesteś na mnie zły, prawda? – zagadnął Kalim cicho. – Jamil…?

Zawahał się, bo nagle uświadomił sobie, że odpowiedź na to pytanie wcale nie była taka oczywista. Jeszcze chwilę temu byłby gotów przysiąc, że owszem, tak właśnie jest – ale czy rzeczywiście? Wczoraj… wczoraj faktycznie był zły, ba, wściekły – na naiwność i beztroskę Kalima, na jego oderwanie od rzeczywistości, na ten nijak nieuświadomiony egoizm. To ich nie mógł znieść, zwłaszcza że przecież Asimowi nie brakowało także dobrych cech. Czy zatem – wczoraj, dzisiaj, a także wiele razy wcześniej – czuł gniew na samego Kalima, czy tylko na tę jego część, z którą nie potrafił się pogodzić? Szkopuł w tym, że sam nie był tego pewny…

\- Być może – odparł w końcu wymijająco. Chwilę trwała cisza, po czym Kalim westchnął głośno.

\- Wiesz, Jamil, ja… sporo sobie przemyślałem – zaczął ostrożnie. - I… i teraz widzę, że to w dużej mierze moja wina…

Jamil uniósł brew – to była jednak swego rodzaju niespodzianka. Odwrócił się do niego, opierając się plecami o balustradę. 

\- Masz rację… Nie mam pojęcia o świecie ani tym bardziej o byciu głową rodu – ciągnął tymczasem Kalim. – Jestem naiwny i wszystko przyjmuję za dobrą monetę. Myślałem… Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy wokół mnie są zadowoleni, a tak naprawdę z nikim się nie liczyłem i nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Nic dziwnego, że… Nic dziwnego, że byłeś taki zły…

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi nic nowego – skomentował Jamil kwaśno, krzyżując ręce na piersi, a Kalim schował głowę w ramionach. – Niemniej miło, że w końcu sam to zauważyłeś…

Arystokrata zerknął na niego szybko, przez chwilę tylko splatał i rozplatał palce.

\- To było okropne, usłyszeć, że mnie nienawidzisz – wyznał cicho, a Jamila nagle ścisnęło w gardle. – Ale… rozumiem już, jak musiałeś się czuć. Ile musiałeś znosić i robić wbrew sobie. Ja sam… Ja sam jestem wściekły, gdy o tym myślę… Aż się we mnie gotuje…!

Ostatnie słowa zaakcentował uderzeniem pięścią w materac. Jamil mrugnął z zaskoczeniem – nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek przez te wszystkie lata widział Kalima tak rozzłoszczonego. Wyglądało na to, że do rozpuszczonego paniątka rzeczywiście co nieco zaczynało docierać. Choć z drugiej strony…

\- Złościsz się dlatego, że to niesprawiedliwe, czy dlatego, że chodzi o mnie? – rzucił. Kalim, który już-już szykował się do odpowiedzi, zawahał się nagle, posłał mu zakłopotane spojrzenie, po czym zamknął buzię i spuścił wzrok. Jamil westchnął.

\- Świat nie ogranicza się do ciebie i ludzi, których masz kaprys wyróżniać – wytknął bezlitośnie. – To tak samo samolubne, jak wszystko, co robiłeś do tej pory…

W odpowiedzi Asim tylko pokiwał smętnie głową, nie patrząc na niego. Wyglądał jak zbity psiak i Jamil wbrew wszystkiemu poczuł ukłucie winy. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Kalim odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Nie chcę taki być… – bez mała chlipnął. – Jak ty w ogóle ze mną wytrzymywałeś…? Jamil?

\- Nie to, że miałem wybór – parsknął Jamil, pozwalając sobie na krzywy uśmiech. – Wydaje ci się, że mogłem ot tak po prostu wypowiedzieć służbę?

\- A… nie? – W oczach Kalima, który wreszcie na niego popatrzył, błysnęło szczere zaskoczenie. Jamila w pierwszej chwili literalnie zamurowało, w drugiej – ledwie powstrzymał wybuch gorzkiego śmiechu. O święta naiwności! Jak można było być aż tak niezorientowanym w świecie…?

\- Jeśli dotąd nie zauważyłeś, to od pokoleń głównym zadaniem rodu Viperów jest służba rodzinie Asim – przypomniał. – Innymi słowy, twojej rodzinie. Jak sądzisz, łatwo się od tego wymówić?

\- Noooo… nie – przyznał dziedzic rzeczonej rodziny, drapiąc się w kark, by pokryć zmieszanie. – To było głupie, prawda…?

\- Było – przytaknął Jamil bez cienia skrupułów. – Ale… nawet jeśli jakimś cudem zdobyłbym na to pozwolenie, nie popadając przy tym w niełaskę, to i tak nie mógłbym się wycofać…

\- Czemu? – Kalim w międzyczasie zdążył podnieść się z łóżka i doczłapać na taras, wlokąc za sobą kołdrę. Jego wielkie oczy lśniły w mroku.

\- Siadaj. – Jamil klapnął na płytki tarasu, ruchem głowy wskazując miejsce naprzeciw siebie. Książę usłuchał i usiadł, opatulając się przykryciem. Wyglądał jak ogromna sowa – jedna z tych, które Jamil widział w dzieciństwie w książkach Kalima. Tych samych książkach, do których Kalim rzadko kiedy zaglądał…

Potrząsnął głową – to nie była pora na podobne wspominki – i zaraz ściągnął brwi. To, co chciał powiedzieć, jeszcze chwilę temu nie wydawało się nijak problematyczne, a jednak teraz czuł pewne opory. Być może dlatego, że nigdy jeszcze się tak przed nikim nie odsłaniał – a tu na dokładkę miał do czynienia z Kalimem…

Odchrząknął, mentalnie nakazując sobie wziąć się w garść, zdecydowanym ruchem odgarnął włosy z czoła. Doprawdy, jeszcze i tego brakowało, żeby i on zaczął się zachowywać jak rozmemłany ciapciak…

\- Służba jednej z arystokratycznych rodzin uchodzi za wielki przywilej – zaczął, wpatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń przed sobą. – Tyle że jest to równocześnie jedyne, co wyróżnia ród Viperów spośród innych, nam podobnych. Czy też, mówiąc ściślej, jedyne, dzięki czemu w ogóle zachowujemy jakąkolwiek pozycję…

Urwał na chwilę, zerkając na chwilę na Kalima. Ten przysłuchiwał mu się w skupieniu, ale też z pewną dozą niezrozumienia. Jamil przewrócił oczami ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem.

\- Innymi słowy, jesteśmy biedni, jaśnie panie – wyjaśnił z brutalną szczerością. – Nasz szumny status niestety nieszczególnie przekłada się na majątek. A jeśli wypadniemy z łask, przepadniemy z kretesem.

\- Och…! – wyrwało się Kalimowi, który zaraz zakrył usta dłonią. – Nie miałem pojęcia…

\- Jak i o wielu innych rzeczach – rzucił Jamil, nie bez złośliwości. – Niemniej dostrzegasz chyba, że w zaistniałej sytuacji… raczej nie miałem wyboru. Szczególnie jeśli chciałem, żeby Nasira mogła żyć po swojemu…

\- Nasira? – Kalim popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Twoja młodsza siostra?

Jamil skinął głową.

\- Jedno z nas miało ci służyć: albo ona, albo ja. To była jedyna decyzja, w której pozostawiono nam wolną rękę. A ja… nie umiałem jej sobie wyobrazić w klatce. Choćby tak pięknej jak pałac arystokraty.

\- Ale… – Dziedzic Asimów z namysłem ściągnął brwi. – Mieliście wtedy po dziesięć lat…!

\- No i co z tego?! – warknął Jamil ze złością. – Już wtedy była wolnym duchem – dodał i sam był zdumiony jak miękko zabrzmiał tym razem jego głos. – A im starsi byliśmy, tym bardziej dało się to dostrzec, nawet jeśli nie widywaliśmy się aż tak często…

\- Bardzo ją kochasz… - Kalim uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, a Jamil poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do policzków.

\- Jestem jej bratem, to chyba oczywiste, że się o nią troszczę! – odparował, ciesząc się, że jest jeszcze na tyle ciemno, by półmrok skrył jego rumieniec. – A ona nie zasługuje, by skończyć jako żona kogoś trzy razy od niej starszego, tylko dlatego, że mnie przyszłoby do głowy wymówić się od obowiązku…!

Mrugnął kilkakrotnie, by strząsnąć zdradliwą wilgoć z rzęs. Cholera… Nie spodziewał się, że aż tak go to rozstroi, choć przypuszczał, że mogło to wynikać z zaistniałych okoliczności. Szczęśliwie Kalim niczego nie zauważył.

\- Ale w takim razie… podjął tymczasem prefekt Scarabii po krótkim zastanowieniu. – Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś? O tym, jak się naprawdę czujesz? 

\- Hmmmm… – Jamil przeciągnął się, wyciągając przed siebie splecione dłonie. – Czemu doprawdy… Masz może jakiś pomysł?

Kalim przez moment wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Jamil łypnął na niego koso. 

\- Dwadzieścia batów – rzucił. Tak, jak się spodziewał, na smagłej twarzy odmalowało się całkowite niezrozumienie, odrobinę podszyte lękiem.

\- C-co?

\- To, co słyszałeś – tym razem Jamil nie powstrzymał się od pełnego wyższości parsknięcia. – Więc nawet tego nie wiesz? Biedny paniczu wychowywany pod kloszem? I ty masz kiedyś z innymi decydować o Krainie Piasków?

Dziedzic rodu Asim wbił zawstydzony wzrok we własne dłonie. Jamil dłuższą chwilę tylko przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, nim westchnął przeciągle.

\- Dwadzieścia batów to kara – wyjaśnił z goryczą. – Dla służby, która ośmiela się sprzeciwiać. Albo okazywać niezadowolenie.

Kalim poderwał głowę. Oczy miał okrągłe jak talerzyki, a na jego pobladłej nagle twarzy malował się szok.

\- J-Jamil… Czy ty… Czy… Kiedykolwiek…

\- Raz – przyznał uczciwie. – Ale dostałem tylko dziesięć. Pewnie uznali, że jestem za młody na więcej…

\- K-kiedy…? – Arystokrata przypadł do niego, wbijając weń przejęte spojrzenie. – Kiedy to było, Jamil…?

\- Nieważne – potrząsnął stanowczo głową. – To już bez znaczenia.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem, nieważne! – uciął gniewnie. Nie chciał litości i nie potrzebował jej… tak samo jak za nic nie chciał wracać do tamtej sytuacji. Kalim z drżeniem uniósł dłoń do ust.

\- To okropne… – wyjąkał. Twarz miał jeszcze bledszą niż wcześniej, widać to było nawet w szarym świetle przedświtu. – Czemu nikt mi o tym nie powiedział?

\- A czy kiedykolwiek chociaż się nad tym zastanowiłeś? – odciął się Jamil, być może trochę za ostro. Prefekt Scarabii pociągnął nosem, po czym zacisnął pięści na kolanach.

\- To się zmieni – oświadczył, nadspodziewanie twardo. – Zadbam o to. I… ja też się zmienię…!

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – sarknął Jamil. Kalim popatrzył na niego z niespodziewaną determinacją.

\- Zmienię się, Jamil – zapewnił solennie. – Ja… wiem, że na wielu rzeczach się nie znam i dużo będę się musiał nauczyć, ale… nie może tak dłużej być. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek musiał na czymś tracić albo cierpieć z mojego powodu. A jak pomyślę, ile pewnie narobiłem wam problemów…

\- Wierz mi, że całe mnóstwo – skomentował Jamil, unosząc brew. Arystokrata zwiesił nos na kwintę.

\- Teraz to widzę – przytaknął ze skruchą. – To przeze mnie Scarabia zawsze była na szarym końcu. Bez względu na to, jak inni próbowali się starać, to ja zawsze byłem najsłabszym ogniwem. Dlatego… koniec z tym. Koniec ze specjalnym traktowaniem. Nikomu nie wychodzi to na dobre… ani tobie, ani mnie, ani całemu naszemu dormitorium…!

\- I co zamierzasz zrobić? – Jamil obrzucił go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Kalim w końcu wydawał się zauważać sedno problemu, ale to był dopiero pierwszy krok. – Znów zaproponujesz, żebyśmy rywalizowali jak równi sobie?

\- Nie tylko my dwaj. – Dziedzic rodu Asimów żarliwie potrząsnął głową. - Wszyscy w Scarabii. Chciałbym, żeby od tej pory każdy mógł pokazać pełnię swoich możliwości, niezależnie od statusu czy urodzenia. To… to bez sensu, żeby inni mieli dostosowywać się do mnie. Szczególnie że…

Urwał, przygryzając wargę, po czym nieoczekiwanie dla Jamila uśmiechnął się, jakby trochę zawstydzony.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem zbyt bystry – przyznał. – A już pewno nie aż tak jak ty. Prawdę mówiąc, czasem się nawet dziwiłem, czemu masz gorsze wyniki ode mnie, ale tłumaczyłem sobie, że zwyczajnie miałeś pecha i to mi wystarczało. Dopiero wczoraj, dzięki temu, co powiedział Azul, zrozumiałem, jak było naprawdę. Nie umiem sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak przenikliwym i świadomym własnych umiejętności trzeba być, żeby mieć aż taką kontrolę. Jamil… przecież gdybyś… gdyby nie kazano ci się pilnować ze względu na mnie, bez problemu byłbyś najlepszy w Scarabii! Ba, gdzie tam w Scarabii… w całej szkole…!

Jamil zawahał się, mimo wszystko trochę zmieszany, jak to się często zdarzało w konfrontacji z bezbrzeżną szczerością i prostolinijnością Kalima. Z jednej strony, skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie poczuł się mile połechtany komplementem, niemniej z drugiej…

\- To by ci wystarczyło? – zagadnął z przekąsem. – Zrobić ze mnie gwiazdę szkoły, a samemu schować się za plecami zdolniejszych od siebie, samemu nic nie robiąc? A ty jako prefekt będziesz się kąpał w blasku cudzej chwały? Tak widzisz tę uczciwą rywalizację na równych warunkach?

\- Nie…! – Kalim spojrzał na niego bez mała z urazą. – To całkiem nie tak! To znaczy… Jeśli tylko byś zechciał, wciąż jestem gotów oddać ci pozycję prefekta… Zasługujesz na nią sto razy bardziej niż ja…! Ale… ja też nie chcę cały czas zostawać w tyle! Muszę nadrobić to wszystko, co straciłem przez te wszystkie przekłamania, inaczej niczego tak naprawdę się nie nauczę! A wtedy, co będzie ze mnie za dziedzic rodu?!

Jamilowi na dobrą chwilę odebrało mowę. Kalim kolejny raz tej nocy zdołał go zaskoczyć – i bynajmniej nie było to zaskoczenie negatywne. Jeśli faktycznie udałoby mu się wytrwać w tym postanowieniu…

Zdumiał go własny entuzjazm, który poczuł na tę myśl – to de facto też był jeden z talentów Kalima – ale jakoś zdołał się opanować, by nie pokazać go zbyt otwarcie. Zamiast tego znów uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

\- I jesteś pewien, że to nie kolejny kaprys samolubnego, rozpuszczonego paniczyka? – zagadnął. Arystokrata z powagą pokiwał głową.

\- Chcę pomóc tworzyć Scarabię, z której wszyscy będą dumni – oznajmił żarliwie. – I w szkole, i w naszym królestwie, i wszędzie indziej. I… – tu jego głos nieco stracił na pewności – chciałbym, żebyś mi w tym towarzyszył, Jamil…

Jamil uniósł brwi. W ustach kogokolwiek innego podobna deklaracja brzmiałaby niedorzecznie i zasługiwała jedynie na wyśmianie – jednak Kalim naprawdę w to wierzył. Niemniej jeśli szło o tę ostatnią prośbę…

\- Skąd pewność, że ja tego chcę? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy. – Że kiedykolwiek tego chciałem?

Przez chwilę obserwował, jak na twarzy rozmówcy odbija się kolejno cały wachlarz emocji – od bolesnego zaskoczenia przez rozczarowanie aż po niechętną akceptację – nim w końcu Kalim westchnął cicho, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że robisz sobie ze mnie żarty – szepnął. – Wtedy, gdy powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz dłużej się ze mną przyjaźnić. Ale jeśli mówiłeś poważnie, to będę musiał się z tym pogodzić. Ja… Jamil, ja naprawdę nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać…! Nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli nie możesz wypowiedzieć służby, nie chcę, byś miał przede mną udawać lub cokolwiek robić wbrew sobie. Po wszystkim, co mi dzisiaj powiedziałeś, sam wolałbym, żebyś mógł żyć po swojemu…

Jamil odwrócił głowę. Nagła zmiana nastroju Asima poruszyła go bardziej, niż był gotów okazać, podobnie jak każde z usłyszanych właśnie słów. Wiedział, że Kalim mówi szczerze; młody arystokrata zwyczajnie nie potrafił kłamać, a on sam niejeden raz wytykał mu, że da się z niego czytać, jak z otwartej księgi. Tyle że teraz wyłącznie komplikowało to sprawy, bo…

\- J-Jamil…?

Zerknął na niego przelotnie, unosząc brew w niemym pytaniu. Kalim wahał się moment, przygryzając wargę, ale gdy wreszcie podniósł głowę, spojrzenie miał pewne. To przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Czy… - zaczął tymczasem tamten, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. - Czy do tej pory byłeś przy mnie tylko dlatego, że ci kazano? Bo… bo nie miałeś innego wyjścia? Czy… cała nasza dotychczasowa przyjaźń była… kłamstwem?

Jamil długą chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, nim ponownie zwrócił twarz w stronę wczesnoporannego nieba. Gwiazdy blakły, łuna na wschodzie nabierała coraz śmielszych, złocistomiedzianych odcieni. Nowy dzień nadciągał nieubłaganie, a on… cóż, był stworzeniem z cieni. Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- A jeśli powiem, że tak właśnie było? – zagadnął w odpowiedzi, po czym podniósł się, stając plecami do Asima. – Co wtedy zrobisz…? Kalim?

Zapadła cisza, a niedługo potem szelest materiału dał mu znać, że arystokrata wstał. Jamil spodziewał się, że Kalim odejdzie teraz, zraniony jego słowami, jednak zamiast tego rozległ się cichy odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Mrugnął w zaskoczeniu. Nie tego się spodziewał…

\- Nie uwierzę w to – oznajmił w tej samej chwili Asim z głębokim przekonaniem. – Nigdy, Jamil. I nie dlatego, że po prostu tak czuję, bo… bo wiem, że uznałbyś to za śmiechu warte. Ale…

Umilkł na chwilę, nim podjął. Jamil słuchał z uwagą.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata… miałeś mnóstwo okazji, by wyrządzić mi krzywdę. A jednak nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. Nawet wczoraj, gdy się przemieniłeś, wolałeś odesłać mnie daleko, niż faktycznie zranić…!

Jamil zmarszczył brwi na tę rewelację – nieszczególnie pamiętał, co się z nim działo, gdy pochłonęła go ciemna magia. Z drugiej strony… Kalim nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Zaśmiał się niewesoło.

\- To jeszcze nie oznacza przyjaźni – skomentował. – Uważasz, że na służbie mógłbym się zachowywać inaczej? Że miałbym cię… narażać?

\- Jesteś inteligentny, Jamil. Nie znam nikogo bardziej inteligentnego od ciebie. Gdybyś tylko zechciał… Gdybyś tylko zechciał, mógłbyś zaaranżować taki wypadek, o który nikt by cię nie podejrzew-…

\- Dość…! – syknął zimno Jamil, uderzając otwartą dłonią w balustradę. Doceniał, że Asim przynajmniej spróbował sięgnąć po racjonalne argumenty, niemniej jednak… to było za wiele. – Więc tak mnie teraz widzisz? Jako kogoś, kto w każdej chwili mógł wbić ci nóż w plecy, gdyby tylko miał taki kaprys…?

\- Nie! – zaprotestował Kalim gwałtownie. – Oczywiście, że nie…! Ja… czułem, że tylko tobie mogę naprawdę zaufać. Nikt inny nie był mi aż tak życzliwy…

\- I tylko dlatego uznałeś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…? – przerwał Jamil szyderczym tonem. – To dość naiwne, nie sądzisz?

\- Nie, nie tylko dlatego. – Bose stopy zaszurały po posadzce, gdy arystokrata podszedł bliżej. – Powiedziałeś, że służąc mi, nie mogłeś mnie narażać, ale… czy w takim razie koniecznie musiałeś narażać przy tym siebie? Dlaczego czułeś się w obowiązku osobiście ratować mnie przy każdym upadku z miotły czy dywanu? Czemu uparłeś się w pojedynkę odbijać mnie z rąk porywaczy? Czemu, Jamil? Ktoś kazał ci aż tak ryzykować…?

Jamil zacisnął szczęki. O ileż prościej byłoby skłamać! O ileż prościej byłoby po prostu wyśmiać Kalima i jego nadzieje, być może na zawsze pogrążając się w jego oczach. Gdyby tylko potrafił przeciąć to raz na zawsze, zwłaszcza w obliczu tego, co najpewniej miało się wydarzyć w następnych dniach…

Tyle że… nie umiał. Nie był w stanie, nawet mając ku temu idealną okazję… bo też słowa dziedzica Asimów trafiały w samo sedno.

\- Nie musiałeś narażać dla mnie życia, Jamil – wyszeptał Kalim, podchodząc jeszcze o krok bliżej. – A jednak za każdym razem to ty mnie ocaliłeś. Jak wtedy, gdy spróbowałeś tamtego zatrutego curry. I… jak wtedy, gdy zabiłeś węża w mojej sypialni…

Jamil zamarł na dźwięk tych ostatnich słów, z poczuciem, że nagle brakuje mu powietrza. Dlaczego… Dlaczego Kalim musiał wspomnieć o tym akurat teraz? Czemu – choć nieświadomie i w dobrej wierze – musiał zadać właśnie ten cios? Jamil nie był na to gotowy. To był jego najciemniejszy sekret – a do wczorajszego dnia także jedyny moment prawdziwej słabości… Jedyny, kiedy czuł się tak przytłoczony, że omal nie stracił panowania nad sobą i…

Obrazy tamtej nocy sprzed czterech lat powróciły do niego z pełną wyrazistością. Spokojna, łagodnie uśmiechnięta twarz pogrążonego we śnie Kalima. Jasne światło księżyca srebrzące jego włosy. Czerwień krwi na bogato haftowanej pościeli. I…

On sam, pochylony nad śpiącym, krztuszący się od łez, ściskających za gardło, z ustami rozwartymi w niemym krzyku. Palce, do bólu zaciśnięte na rękojeści noża… i samo ostrze, wbite w lewą dłoń Jamila, choć jeszcze sekundy wcześniej wisiało nad gardłem panicza Asim…

Poczuł, jak jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza. Ledwie zdołał się wtedy powstrzymać, Kalimowi zaś, wystraszonemu z rana widokiem krwi na poduszce, powiedział, że zabił pustynnego węża. Niemniej do tej pory był przerażony, gdy o tym myślał – i dlatego spychał to wspomnienie na sam skraj świadomości. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, że ma w sobie mrok, nad którym musi zapanować, jeśli nie chce zniszczyć wszystkiego własnymi rękami. To wtedy obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie skrzywdzi Kalima, nawet jeśli kiedyś znów zechce zawalczyć o siebie. Jak blisko złamania tej obietnicy był wczoraj…?

Zachwiał się nagle, zbyt poruszony, by nad tym zapanować. Asim w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim.

\- Mówiłem, że powinieneś był odpocząć! – rzucił z wyraźną troską, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie. – Jamil, czemu ty nigdy nie myślisz o sobie…?!

Jamil zaciął usta – żadna ze zwykłych, zgryźliwych odpowiedzi nie wydawała się teraz na miejscu. Niemniej cieszył się, że Kalim przypisał jego nagłą niedyspozycję obrażeniom wyniesionym z walki. Gdyby tylko wiedział, ku czemu sięgnął ledwie kilka chwil temu… Gdyby wiedział, jak niewiele pomylił się w jego ocenie…

\- To nie może tak dłużej wyglądać – ciągnął tymczasem arystokrata z nieskrywanym przejęciem. – Nie może być tak, że tylko ty ryzykujesz dla mnie. Do licha, powinienem był na to wpaść już dawno temu… I ja się miałem za twojego przyjaciela…!

Nie przestając mówić, Kalim posadził go na posłaniu, podsuwając kubek z wodą, za którą Jamil podziękował ruchem głowy. Dziedzic Asimów przycupnął przed nim z przeciągłym westchnieniem.

\- Wiesz, Jamil… - zaczął cicho, usiłując zajrzeć mu w oczy. – Czasem… łapałem się na myśli, że wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił. To… To nie do zniesienia, za każdym razem, gdy cierpisz, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić… Przez tamte dwa tygodnie, gdy leżałeś nieprzytomny… nieraz żałowałem, że to nie ja jestem na twoim miejscu. A wczoraj…

\- Wczoraj mogłem cię zabić – zauważył Jamil chłodno. Współczucie Kalima było ostatnim, czego w tej chwili potrzebował. – Użyłem swojej magii przeciwko tobie. Wcześniej bez twojej wiedzy dyskredytowałem cię w oczach innych. Skąd pewność, że nie zrobię tego ponownie?

Kalim milczał chwilę, nim podniósł się, by usiąść obok niego.

\- Wiem… Wiem, że mną manipulowałeś – przyznał. – I… to boli, owszem. Ale niczego nie zmienia. Chcę ci ufać, Jamil. Bez względu na wszystko, co się wydarzyło.

\- Doprawdy? – prychnął Jamil, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. – To chyba niezbyt bezpieczny układ dla dziedzica jednego z najważniejszych rodów…

\- Może i nie – przytaknął Asim, nieoczekiwanie biorąc go za rękę. – Ale wiem jedno… Gdybyś chciał użyć na mnie magii, mógłbyś to zrobić i teraz. A ty ani razu nie spojrzałeś mi w oczy wystarczająco długo!

Jamil z zaskoczeniem poderwał głowę – i w tej samej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Kalim miał rację. Zaśmiał się mimowolnie.

\- No proszę – skomentował, tylko odrobinę złośliwie. – Jak chcesz, to umiesz być bystry…

Policzki arystokraty poróżowiały – a może to blask świtu odbił się na jego skórze. Kalim mocniej uścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Nadal chcę być twoim przyjacielem, Jamil – wyszeptał. – Ale… nie chcę, by było to coś narzuconego. Zamierzam na to zapracować… pokazać, że też możesz na mnie polegać. Dlatego… chciałbym tylko, żebyś dał mi szansę. Żebyś we mnie… uwierzył?

Jamil popatrzył przelotnie na ich splecione dłonie, nim skierował spojrzenie na jaśniejące niebo za plecami Kalima. Chciał uwierzyć w jego determinację, przekonać się, jak wiele uda mu się zdziałać, zwłaszcza że był poważny, jak nigdy dotąd. Ale…

Odwrócił wzrok. Wciąż pozostawała ta jedna kwestia, o której nadal mu nie wspomniał – a której tamten w swoich planach w ogóle wydawał się nie brać pod uwagę. Gdzie wina, tam musiała być i kara – i nie było przed tym ucieczki. Choćby więc nawet zdeklarował się pozostać przy Kalimie, to…

Westchnął. Czuł, że powinien powiedzieć mu teraz, że będzie to mnie okrutne, niż gdyby Asim miał się o tym dowiedzieć bez żadnego uprzedzenia. A mimo to – nie potrafił. Nie w obliczu tej nadziei i zapału, które malowały się w jego oczach. Kalim naprawdę chciał coś zmienić. Chciał się czegoś nauczyć i tym razem nie były to tylko puste słowa. A Jamil… Jamil nie umiał tak po prostu zgasić jego radości, nie tu i nie teraz. Zwłaszcza że – wbrew swej cynicznej naturze – sam też pragnął wierzyć, że Kalimowi się uda… Że – być może – będą mogli się przyjaźnić bez fałszu i przymusu…

\- Odpocznij, Jamil – zmartwiony głos arystokraty wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Nie musisz mi odpowiadać już teraz, więc…

\- Czekaj…! – Jamil przytrzymał go za rękę, w mgnieniu oka podejmując decyzję. Nie przypuszczał, by wieści z pałacu miały dotrzeć tak szybko, więc… jutro. Jutro z samego rana powie mu o wszystkim, choć niewątpliwie będzie to bolesne. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie zrani Kalima zbyt głęboko… Tymczasem…

\- Dobrze – oznajmił. – Dam ci szansę. Zostanę przy tobie, żeby przekonać się, jak sobie poradzisz. A ty… pokaż mi tę swoją nową Scarabię.

\- Jasne! – Kalim uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że nawet poranne słońce nie miało z nim szans. – Obiecuję, Jamil, jeszcze będziesz ze mnie dumny!

Jeśli tylko będzie mi dane, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy skinął w odpowiedzi. A w tej chwili…

W tej chwili nie widział na to wielkich szans.

*******

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zasnął, lecz gdy się obudził, słońce minęło już najwyższy punkt na niebie. Oszołomiony, usiadł na posłaniu, na którym leżał, okryty miękkim swetrem Kalima – i natychmiast tego pożałował, chwytając się za obolały bok. Wyglądało na to, że dopiero dziś zaczynał w pełni odczuwać fizyczne skutki walki z ostatniego popołudnia…

Już ostrożniej sięgnął po srebrny dzban, by nalać sobie świeżej wody – i wtedy właśnie zauważył, że jest w pokoju sam. Naczynie wypadło mu z ręki, z brzękiem uderzając o podłogę, a on sam zerwał się na równe nogi, nie bacząc na ból w okolicy żeber. Gdzie zniknął Kalim…?

Wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć pościeli tamtego. Chłodna. A zatem wyszedł już jakiś czas temu. Pytanie tylko… dokąd? I jak u diabła sam poradził sobie z poranną toaletą…?

Jamil uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego toku myślenia. Jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze wczoraj twierdził, że nie chce mieć z Kalimem nic wspólnego, nie zachowywał się raczej zbyt przekonująco… choć wieloletnie przyzwyczajenie też z pewnością robiło swoje. Niemniej, nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie jest jego towarzysz…

Podniósł dzban z podłogi i ochlapał twarz resztką wody, po czym, nie zwlekając dłużej, wyszedł z komnaty. Nie przypuszczał, by Kalim miał odejść daleko, i być może ktoś z dormitorium go widział. Jamil liczył, że zdoła się czegoś dowiedzieć od pozostałych uczniów, o ile oczywiście śmiertelnie ich nie wystraszy. Po tym, co miało miejsce wczoraj, nie sposób było przewidzieć…

Jak na złość jednak, w korytarzu nikogo nie spotkał. Zdumiało go to i poirytowało, zaraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że o tej porze wszyscy są najpewniej albo na obiedzie, albo ewentualnie w bibliotece. Być może więc Kalima też znajdzie w stołówce – co też było w jakimś stopniu ryzykowne. Uch… ten głuptas pewnie nie obudził go dlatego, by „dać mu odpocząć” albo z innego równie niedorzecznego powodu. Już on mu powie, co o tym są-…

Urwał w pół myśli, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że owszem, miał pomówić z Kalimem, ale na znacznie istotniejszy temat. Spoważniał. W tej sytuacji tym bardziej powinien go znaleźć i to szybko. Nie miał pojęcia, na ile czasu mógł liczyć…

Ruszył po schodach w dół, a potem ku wyjściu z budynku – jednak zatrzymały go podniesione głosy, dobiegające z auli dormitorium. Wielkie drzwi były uchylone i Jamil zatrzymał się przy jednej z kolumn tuż obok wejścia, nadstawiając uszu. Był niemal pewien, że chwilę temu słyszał tam Kalima…

\- …oczywiście, znamy przywiązanie waszej wysokości do tego chłopaka, ale Jamil Viper musi ponieść karę! Jak i cała jego rodzina! – oznajmił tymczasem całkiem inny głos, cienki i natarczywy. Jamil poznawał go: to był jeden z doradców na dworze Asimów…

Przycisnął dłoń do piersi, jakby chciał uspokoić tłukące się tam serce. Więc to już. Stało się. Przybyli wcześniej, niż przypuszczał, zapewne poinformowani przez magiczną pocztę kogoś „życzliwego”… a może i samego dyrektora. A Kalim właśnie stawiał im czoła. W pojedynkę.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbym karać jego ani tym bardziej kogokolwiek z jego bliskich. – Tym razem głos, który dobiegł z auli, bez wątpienia należał do młodego arystokraty, jednak, jak z zaskoczeniem skonstatował Jamil, nie było w nim słychać zdenerwowania. – Jakie konkretnie zarzuty mu stawiacie?

\- To chyba oczywiste, najjaśniejszy panie! – nadął się pierwszy głos. – Wystąpił przeciwko tobie! Podniósł na ciebie rękę! Mógł cię zabić!

\- Zasłużył sobie na śmierć – do rozmowy włączył się ktoś jeszcze, a niski ton nieomylnie wskazywał na dowódcę pałacowej straży. Zatem przybyli tu w konkretnym celu: przekazać wyrok Kalimowi, a następnie zaaresztować Jamila aż do chwili wejścia kary w życie. – Powinien być wdzięczny twemu ojcu, że w swej łaskawości i przez wzgląd na ciebie zgodził się złagodzić mu karę!

\- Jamil nie wybierze niewoli – odparł Kalim, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała bardziej znajoma, miękka nuta, na dźwięk której Jamila ścisnęło w gardle. – Nawet jeśli miałby do wyboru śmierć. Nie znacie go ani trochę… ale to i tak bez znaczenia, bo większość waszych zarzutów nie ma żadnych podstaw.

\- Ależ co też mówisz, jaśnie panie! – oburzył się doradca seniora Asimów, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – Przecież…

\- Owszem, Jamil wystąpił przeciwko mnie, podważając moją pozycję w Scarabii – przerwał. – Jednak nie wyrządził mi krzywdy, ani nie próbował mnie zabić. Poza tym… nie jesteśmy w pałacu, więc tamtejsze prawo nas nie obowiązuje. Wydaje mi się, że tu pierwszeństwo ma regulamin szkoły…?

Przybyli zaszemrali coś między sobą. Jamil nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Owszem, Kalim obiecywał, że się zmieni – ale kto by pomyślał, że weźmie się do dzieła tak szybko? Jamil niemal go nie poznawał… a równocześnie chciał wiedzieć, jak sytuacja rozwinie się dalej. Przesunął się nieco bliżej wejścia, przywierając plecami do chłodnego marmuru ściany.

\- T-tak jest w istocie, najjaśniejszy panie – przyznał w końcu doradca z wyraźną niechęcią. On także wydawał się zaskoczony nagłą asertywnością dziedzica rodu. – Niemniej jednak… Twoja pozycja daje nam prawo do ominięcia regulaminu w sytuacji wyjątkowej. A takowa niewątpliwie miała tu miejsce wczoraj. Dlatego też… jestem zdania, że powinniśmy podjąć nadzwyczajne środki

Zapadła cisza. Jamil złapał się na tym, że z zapartym tchem czeka na kolejną odpowiedź Kalima.

\- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby – odparł arystokrata po chwili namysłu. – To, co zaszło tu wczoraj, nie ma nic wspólnego ani z moją pozycją, ani z domniemaną nielojalnością Jamila. Właściwie można by powiedzieć, że to była magiczna… bójka.

\- B-bójka…? – Doradca był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty, a Jamil ledwie stłumił złośliwy chichot, choć sam też był pod wrażeniem. – Ależ… doniesiono nam co innego…! Jaśnie pan raczy chyba żarto-…

\- Co więcej, spora część winy leży tu po mojej stronie – Kalim wszedł mu w słowo bez żadnych ceregieli. – Jamil zrobił to, co zrobił, bo w roli prefekta zachowywałem się jak beztroski, samolubny dureń. Dopiero teraz to do mnie dociera.

\- Ależ panie…! – tym razem mężczyzna aż zatchnął się z oburzenia, a jego głos stał się nieomal piskliwy. – Toż to zniewaga…! Nie godzi się…

\- Nie godzi się, bym szczerze mówił sam o sobie? Więc lepiej, żebym tylko słuchał pochlebstw i z niczego nie zdawał sobie sprawy…? Czy waszym zdaniem ktoś taki zasługiwałby, by w przyszłości władać rodem Asimów?

Jamil szeroko otworzył oczy. Ich wczorajsza rozmowa naprawdę musiała dać Kalimowi do myślenia. Niech to… gdyby tak dało się choć rzucić okiem do auli…!

Postąpił jeszcze pół kroku do przodu i o ułamek sekundy za późno zorientował się, że popełnił dziecinny błąd taktyczny. Drzwi auli otwierały się do środka – i pod jego ciężarem uchyliły się szerzej z przeciągłym skrzypieniem. Jamil zaklął. W normalnych okolicznościach bez trudu zdołałby się wycofać, ale osłabienie przytępiło jego naturalny refleks. Dlatego nie zdążył zareagować, gdy silne dłonie pochwyciły go, brutalnie wykręcając mu ręce do tyłu i krępując nadgarstki.

\- Mam cię, pustynna żmijo – syknął napastnik, ciągnąc go na środek sali i popychając na kolana. W chwilę potem ciężki but przycisnął jego kark do ziemi. Kalimowi wyrwał się stłumiony okrzyk.

\- Przyłapałem go na podsłuchiwaniu – oznajmił strażnik bez mała z dumą. Jamil szarpnął się rozpaczliwie, ale nic to nie dało. Cholera… dał się pojmać jak dziecko…

\- Proszę, proszę… Kogóż my tu mamy… - Rozległy się kroki i dowódca straży podszedł bliżej; Jamil widział czubki jego butów. – Jamil Viper we własnej osobie…

\- Och, to się świetnie składa – podłapał z satysfakcją doradca Asimów. – Szkoda, że nie zjawiłeś się wcześniej… Może twoja obecność pomoże paniczowi podjąć decyzję…

Jamil nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że ci ludzie już wydali na niego wyrok. Cokolwiek by powiedział, zapewne zostałoby wykorzystane przeciwko niemu – choć miał świadomość, że sam sobie zgotował taki los. W tej sali była tylko jedna życzliwa mu osoba…

\- Już podjąłem decyzję i jej nie zmienię – odezwał się Kalim Al-Asim ze swojego miejsca na podwyższeniu, a głos niemal mu nie drżał. – A teraz jako prefekt Scarabii nakazuję wam go puścić. Natychmiast. W przeciwnym razie zakończymy rozmowę.

\- Ależ panie! – Piskliwy doradca najwyraźniej nie nadążał za sytuacją. – On…

\- Natychmiast – powtórzył młody arystokrata twardo. W chwilę potem ucisk zniknął z pleców Jamila, a jego więzy przecięto. Prostując się, złowił pełne ulgi spojrzenie Kalima; podziękował lekkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Jak już mówiłem – podjął tymczasem Asim, wracając do przerwanego wątku – obaj z Jamilem naruszyliśmy regulamin szkoły, więc obaj przyjmiemy karę, jaką nałoży na nas dyrekcja. To wewnętrzna sprawa naszego dormitorium… więc nie ma najmniejszej potrzeby, by mój ojciec miał kłopotać się wyciąganiem dodatkowych konsekwencji.

\- Ale… to niebywałe…! – Doradca poczerwieniał na twarzy i wyglądał na bliskiego apopleksji. – Żeby sługa występował przeciw swojemu panu i jeszcze uchodził bezkarnie… Kto… kto to słyszał…?!

\- Jamil Viper jest wiceprefektem Scarabii – przypomniał Kalim, nadspodziewanie surowo. – Życzę sobie, żeby traktowano go z szacunkiem.

\- Kiedy… to tylko sługa… – Podejście młodego arystokraty wyraźnie nie mieściło się w kategoriach poznawczych doradcy. – P-powinien p-ponieść zasłużoną karę…

\- Dosyć! – Dziedzic rodu Asimów plasnął władczo dłonią o poręcz krzesła. – Przyjechałem tu uczyć się magii… ale też tego, jak być dobrym przywódcą rodu. Dlatego właśnie… nie zamierzam godzić się na to, co niesprawiedliwe i bezsensowne, tylko dlatego, że taka jest tradycja. Nie wynika z tego nic dobrego… wręcz przeciwnie.

To mówiąc, spojrzał wprost na Jamila, on zaś uciekł wzrokiem, czując, że Kalim zanadto go broni. Tymczasem doradca nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Czy… to twoja ostateczna decyzja, paniczu? – zapytał z dość wymuszoną uprzejmością. Asim skinął głową.

\- Tak – oznajmił. – Zanieście ją mojemu ojcu i przekażcie, że niczym nie musi się martwić.

\- …jak sobie życzysz… najjaśniejszy panie. – Mężczyzna przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale zrezygnował. Jamil zanotował w pamięci, by w przyszłości na niego uważać. – Pozostawaj zatem w dobrym zdrowiu…

\- Wy również. – Kalim skinieniem odpowiedział na głęboki ukłon, jakim obdarzyli go na pożegnanie obaj przybysze. – Może przed drogą powrotną zechcecie odpocząć i się posilić…?

\- T-to nadmiar łaskawości, jaśnie panie – odparł prędko doradca cokolwiek nabzdyczonym tonem. – Czas nas nagli…

To rzekłszy, skłonił się raz jeszcze, i wraz z dowódcą straży opuścił salę, dumnie zadzierając nos. Strażnicy przy wejściu poszli w ich ślady – i dopiero, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Kalim z drżeniem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Rety… to było przerażające… – sapnął, opadając na oparcie krzesła. Znów był zwykłym sobą, nie wyniosłym prefektem sprzed chwili. – I… nic ci się nie stało…? – dodał zaraz, gdy jego wzrok padł na Jamila.

\- Chyba… Nie… – Jamil podniósł się ostrożnie, obmacując dyskretnie bark i żebra. W chwilę potem Kalim przypadł do niego, oklepując go dokładnie od stóp do głów. Upewniwszy się, że faktycznie nic mu nie jest, odetchnął z ulgą, ale w chwilę potem spoważniał.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ich przybycia – przyznał cicho. – Zjawili się jakieś dwie godziny temu i z miejsca zażyczyli sobie widzieć nas obu. Czułem, że chodzi im o ciebie… że zamierzają coś złego… Dlatego sam z nimi poszedłem. Próbowałem najpierw ich ugościć… ale uparli się, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. I… większość pewnie sam słyszałeś…

Dziedzic rodu Asim w nijak niedystyngowany sposób klapnął na płytki posadzki, niepewnie pocierając kark. Jamil przysiadł przy nim.

\- Co postulowali? – zagadnął. – Dla mnie i… dla mojej rodziny…?

\- Twoją rodzinę… twoją rodzinę chcieli zdegradować – wyszeptał Kalim, spuszczając wzrok. – Do reszty pozbawić tytułu i majątku…

Jamil przełknął gulę, która nagle podeszła mu do gardła; odchylił głowę w tył, by ukryć łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Było tak blisko… Tak niewiele brakowało, żeby…

\- A dla mnie…? – zapytał, by odwrócić myśli od tego, co mogło się wydarzyć. Do czego mógł doprowadzić. – Śmierć albo…?

Kalim milczał chwilę, gryząc wargę i wyłamując palce, nim zdobył się na odpowiedź.

\- …chcieli zrobić z ciebie niewolnika – szepnął. – To byłoby dla ciebie jeszcze gorsze niż śmierć, prawda, Jamil?

\- Wolałbym sam wbić sobie nóż w gardło – przyznał z brutalną szczerością. Prefekt Scarabii popatrzył na niego trochę spłoszony, lecz zaraz potem w jego oczach odbiło się olśnienie.

\- Jamil… Ty… wiedziałeś, że po ciebie przyjdą. Przewidziałeś, że będą chcieli twojej śmierci… Mam rację?

Przytaknął. W tej chwili nie zamierzał niczego ukrywać.

\- Planowałem ci powiedzieć. Dziś z samego rana. Ale… nie zdążyłem.

Kalim pokiwał głową, jakby udało mu się dopasować kolejny element układanki, po czym zerknął na niego nieśmiało. 

\- Ja… strasznie się bałem – przyznał. – Że… nie zdołam ich przekonać. Wiem… wiem, że to pewnie samolubne, ale… nie mogłem tego tak zostawić. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby zrobili ci krzywdę. To znaczy… twojej rodzinie też, ale przede wszystkim tobie. Dlatego… wiedziałem, że muszę dać z siebie wszystko…

\- To było imponujące – wtrącił Jamil, przerywając ten potok słów. Kalim podniósł na niego szeroko otwarte oczy. – Poradziłeś sobie z nimi lepiej, niż mogłem oczekiwać…

\- Jamil… - Karminowe oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe. – Ty… tak naprawdę…?

\- Naprawdę. – Jamil skinął głową. Czuł, że drugi raz raczej nie zdobędzie się na podobną szczerość. – Dziękuję, Kalim. Dziękuję, że o mnie walczyłeś. Mimo wszystkiego, co zrobiłem.

\- Nie mogłem inaczej. – Arystokrata odnalazł jego dłoń, ścisnął ją lekko. – Wiesz, że nie. Czułem… czułem, że muszę to zrobić… Choćby nie wiem co…!

Jamil spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, ale zaraz na jego ustach zatańczył niewesoły uśmiech.

\- I… uważasz, że było warto? Kalim, ja… zawsze będę miał w sobie mrok… Nie jestem taki niewinny, jak chcesz mnie widzieć…

\- A ty nie jesteś aż tak zły, na jakiego chcesz teraz pozować – odparł Kalim, mocniej ściskając go za rękę. Jamil uciekł spojrzeniem. Wspomnienie palców zaciśniętych na nożu i krwi plamiącej pościel znów przemknęło mu przed oczami.

\- Gdybyś… gdybyś tylko wiedział…

\- Nie. – Kalim stanowczo przycisnął mu palec do ust. – Cokolwiek chciałeś powiedzieć… nie wracajmy do tego. Pora zostawić za sobą to, co złe, i ruszyć przed siebie… Zgadzasz się?

\- To nie takie proste – odparł Jamil z westchnieniem. Dziedzic rodu Asim miał przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę, jeśli tego nie zauważał. - Nie da się ot tak zapomnieć o złu, które się wyrządziło…

\- Nie to mam na myśli, Jamil. - Ku jego zdumieniu młody arystokrata potrząsnął głową. - Nie mówię, by o nim zapomnieć. Tylko… żeby je odrzucić. A wcześniej… wyciągnąć wnioski?

Jamil mrugnął. To brzmiało… rozsądnie - a równocześnie tak bardzo pasowało do Kalima. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie – a potem ściągnął brwi, tknięty nagłą myślą.

\- W takim razie… Też ci coś obiecuję, Kalim – wyszeptał z żarliwością, o jaką sam się nie podejrzewał. – Obiecuję, że żaden wąż więcej cię nie zaatakuje. A jeśli już tak się stanie… zabiję go własnymi rękami.

Na twarzy arystokraty odmalowało się zaskoczenie – i zbytnio się temu nie dziwił. Nie sądził, by Kalim w pełni zrozumiał jego intencje – ale czuł, że musi to powiedzieć. Tymczasem prefekt Scarabii popatrzył na niego w lekkim oszołomieniu, a w następnej chwili oparł policzek o jego ramię.

\- Nie musisz, Jamil… - wyszeptał. – Nie musisz mi nic obiecywać. Tylko… bądź.

Jamil spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie, odetchnął głęboko, przymykając oczy.

\- Będę.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Fragment fika zainspirowany tym absolutnie cudownym artem: https://twitter.com/mau_sakura_/status/1274667312008683522/photo/1


End file.
